supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wind Rose
The Wind Rose is a special building that can be used as an "anchor" in your city. Wherever you place it, in any land in your city, is where your city will load for both you and your neighbors. 'Requirements:' 'No timers!' You can complete this quest in your own time. 'Reward:' Wind Rose 'How it works:' *To place the Wind Rose, you can put it in Storage and take it out in any land you choose. You will find it in your Storage area under the Infrastructure tab. **When you put it in Storage, you will be asked to confirm your decision. Once your Wind Rose is in Storage, your City Center will be the location your city loads. *An easier way to move your Wind Rose to another land is to enter the land you want to put it in, then click on your Message Bubble. At the bottom of that screen, click on the button at the bottom, and your Wind Rose will be taken from another land or your Storage, and will appear at the end of your cursor, where you can place it wherever you'd like. *Place the Wind Rose in your city where you need help the most. When you or your neighbors load your city, the Wind Rose will be at the exact center of the screen (unless it's at the edge of your city). **You can place the Wind Rose in any land in your city. If, for example, you place the Wind Rose in your Snow Plateau, you and your neighbors will be transported there immediately upon loading your city. sc-wind-rose-location1.PNG|Wind Rose in hearts area in City Center sc-wind-rose-location2.PNG|Wind Rose in front of Guardian of the Valley sc-wind-rose-location3.PNG|Near Water Spirit in Highland sc-wind-rose-location4.PNG|Near Genie Palace in Sands sc-wind-rose-location5.PNG|Near Businesses in Snow Plateau sc-wind-rose-location6.PNG|At the top edge of the City Center sc-wind-rose-location7.PNG|Near Seaport in the City Center *Place Hearts near the buildings you need help with, and/or put the name of the building in your Message Bubble. This way, your neighbors will know why you placed the Wind Rose there. *To travel to other lands, use the in-game map, which can be found in your Control Panel. **If you need neighbors to travel to other lands, or back to your City Center, make sure to put that in your Message Bubble. sc-player-controls.PNG sc-map.PNG 'Quest Steps:' sc-wind-rose-start.PNG sc-wind-rose1.PNG|New possibilities 1 sc-wind-rose2.PNG|New possibilities 2 sc-wind-rose3.PNG|New possibilities 3 sc-wind-rose-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-wind-rose-reward.PNG New possibilities I *Collect 15 City Photos (Cottage) *Collect 6 Newspapers (Subway Station, Upgraded Subway Station) *Collect 2 Magic 8 Balls (Pool Parlour, Upgraded Pool Parlour) New possibilities II *Collect 2 Radars (Electronics Plant - Mouse, Keyboard, Web Camera, Phone, Laptop, Monitor, Tablet, Motherboard) *Collect 4 Camouflage Uniforms (Textile Factory - Linen - 4h) *Collect 8 Maps of the Stars (Stationery Shop, Upgraded Stationery Shop) New possibilities III *Collect 7 Valves (Premium Cottage) *Collect 3 Reinforcements (Cargo Port - 1h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 4 Compasses (Ask friends)